It is known to provide a goalkeeper glove for the game of ice-hockey, in which at the back of the glove is attached a blocker pad, of rectangular shape, extending longitudinally of the glove with said pad defining an outer wall, which is generally straight transversely thereof and which has a slight but uniform curvature longitudinally thereof. These gloves are designed to control the reflected direction of a hockey puck impacting on the same. However, when a puck shot is directed at a narrow angle with respect to the shielding pad, it will also be deflected at a narrow angle in an area close to and laterally from the goalkeeper cage where it is easier for a player of the opposite team to pick up the puck and shoot another time at the goaltender.